


A New Start

by W1F1N1GHTM4R3



Series: Shifted Colors [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gen, POV Aranea, POV Latula, POV Second Person, based by classpect!, basically the trolls are swapped by who they share their class with, bloodswap, i love me some cute shenanigans here, it's like that for everyone, its confusing, latula is a nervous mess about meeting new trolls, none of the kids get what quadrants are yet and are just a happy platonic friendship mess, the world is kind of a combination of alternia and beforus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1F1N1GHTM4R3/pseuds/W1F1N1GHTM4R3
Summary: Latula and Terezi Vantas, finally freed from their culler, visit a friend of Terezi's.Latula does not like meeting new trolls.She's always been forced into relationships before.But maybe this time it'll be different?She hopes so.





	A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> hey look it's my little bloodswap that accidentally exploded in my head.
> 
> I love these kids ok

You are LATULA VANTAS, and you’d be very mad at your sister if it weren’t for the fact that you are ABSOLUTELY, COMPLETELY, THOROUGHLY TERRIFIED.

The two of you recently were released from culling (your culler really did not want to care for you, although they did a fine job at it. You’re also not at fault for being culled, it’s Terezi’s vision problems combined with both of you having mutant blood) and currently have no hive. It’s being built. So, you’re going to one of Terezi’s friend’s hives for today, at least. You don’t know who, but you don’t like meeting new people very much.

The hive you arrive at is fairly large. You think it’s a midblood, then. Terezi knocks. A rather tall (compared to you and Terezi, at least) girl opens the door, slightly nervous. Her horns hook under her ears, the left one with a fold over at the end. Almost half her face is scarred, but the scars look old. An old accident, then, you figure. She’s... jade. That’s fairly clear, actually. You aren’t sure why you didn’t go straight to noticing that.

“Hey Terezi!” She starts smiling. “You’re earlier than we expected.”

We? Who else is here that would be waiting for us?

“Aranea is still with Meenah and Porrim right now. I was going to make her come away from them long enough to meet you guys!”

“Don’t worry about it, Aradia. It’s not the end of the world.” Terezi doesn’t seem upset. You are relieved. Very relieved. More time to NOT be socially overwhelmed and awkward.

“I know, I know, I know!” Aradia’s spaded tail flicks back and forth. “I just want her to actually interact with more trolls her age other than just those two.”

You sigh, slightly annoyed. You know she must be referring to you as someone to interact with for “Aranea”, whoever that is.

“Latula!” Terezi growls at you. “Don’t be rude.”

“I still don’t want to be here,” you reply, still sort of angry and it finally surfacing.

“Hey, how about we go inside now?” Aradia chirps.

She lets you into her hive. It’s nice, not as extremely elegant as that of your culler’s, though. You don’t care that much. Aradia takes a deep breath and proceeds to yell, “ARANEA, COME ON AND MEET THE VANTASES!”

A softer voice calls back, frustrated, “No, I told you I wasn’t doing this, already! And stop acting like you’re my lusus, you’re my SISTER, you can’t make me change my mind.”

Aradia storms off down a hall. You look at Terezi, confused. “What, I didn’t know Aranea was going to be like this! I’ve never met her either!” she tells you.

Someone screeches. You can sort of make out an argument. And then Aradia walks in practically DRAGGING a smaller troll along with her. “LET ME GO ARADIA LET ME GO ALREADY!”

The smaller troll seems to be a jadeblood as well. Her tail is whipping around angrily, and she’s trying to make Aradia release her. You can’t blame her, if Terezi dragged you like that you’d probably be doing the same thing. And honestly, you’re kind of scared by her. She starts growling a little bit.

“Aranea, I’m not letting you go until you at least meet Terezi and Latula.”

Aranea stops trying to get out of Aradia’s grip but still looks angry. “Fine.” She looks over to you and your sister and narrows her eyes. “Hello.” She whispers something to Aradia, and Aradia whispers something back. You can’t make out what they say.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your name is ARANEA MARYAM and you are in complete shock. Your sister’s friend (and that friend’s younger sister) have not only showed up early, but you can’t even tell what blood color they are! And Aradia won’t tell you! You are very FRUSTRATED and ANNOYED right now and would very much like to punch something but that will have to wait.

Latula’s pretty cute though.

She also desperately needs different clothes, she’s basically drowning in that hoodie. She’s also really tiny, you think. It looks like it. You almost think she’s smaller than Porrim.

Maybe if Aradia releases you, you’ll introduce Latula to Meenah and Porrim. Or... maybe not. Meenah is still on high alert jumpy and suddenly walking in with a new troll might scare her. It might. You aren’t completely sure. Fuck Damara for messing up your best friend so much.

You ask Latula to come with you to meet the others. You’ll never know how anyone will react with each other without trying.

She nervously agrees.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aranea seems nicer as she leads you down the hall. Maybe she was just angry, being dragged away from her friends?

You fidget with your dark glasses, adjusting them to soothe your nerves. It’s not really helpful, but it’s a habit. You also don’t want your glasses to fall off. Your eyes haven’t filled in with your blood color yet and you aren’t old enough for it to be starting at all, either, but you don’t want to risk it. Being a mutant is tough.

The room Aranea leads you to is decently big, with, as you expected, two other trolls in it. They’re sitting on the floor together. One is small, with long curved horns similar to Aradia, but they curve farther around her ears. Her sign is a deep, rust red. The other is tall, almost unusually so. She seems scared, almost trying to bury herself in her jacket. You can’t see her sign, but she looks slightly bluish, so you would guess she’s some type of mid-blue.

“Well,” Aranea starts. “This is Latula.”

The blueblood tries to hide behind the rustblood, to little luck. “Uh... hi?” you say quietly.

“Hi!” the rustblood chirps. “I’m Porrim, it’s nice to meet you! The giant disaster of a cobalt trying to hide behind me is Meenah.”

“Porrim...” Meenah moans. “I’m not that tall.”

“Yes you are! You are really, really tall Meenah! You’re basically as tall as Aradia and she’s nearly six sweeps old and average height for her age! We’re all about five! You’re tall, stop denying it!”

Meenah sits up enough to flop over Porrim in a sort-of hug. Yeah, you’ll agree, she’s tall. You’d be more scared of her if she wasn’t missing most of her tail (you’ve done some reading on defining traits of certain castes. Mid-blues like ceruleans and cobalts tend to have well-weaponized tails. Meenah has little more than a short nub) or complaining about her height when you are quite jealous yourself. You’re tiny. You wish you were tall like that.

There are a lot of things you’re jealous of. Your horns are dwarfed by those of most, you don’t like being small, you don’t like having to be hemoanonymous, you didn’t like being culled. It’s frustrating.

Aranea goes to sit down with Porrim and Meenah, and you follow to do the same.

You talk for a while, and it’s okay, that is, until they ask you the dreaded question: your blood color.

You panic.

Meenah starts apologizing.

Aranea goes silent.

And Porrim wraps you in a warm, gentle hug.

They all understand it’s touchy. They don’t push it anymore.

The rest of the day goes on like that, you getting to know each other. Then, Porrim and Meenah have to leave. You’re a bit sad to see them go.

That’s strange. You’ve never felt like that before.

You think you finally have friends.

You like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, don't forget to check out my [tumblr](https://w1f1n1ghtm4r3.tumblr.com/) for art and update notifications! There's already a bunch of art for this bloodswap in my bloodswap tag so if you want to see any of the alphas they're all there (although most need updating). None of the betas are posted yet just because I have like... two designs left (Equius and Gamzee, neither of which I am looking forward too.) I might post something I did with Vriska and Terezi though because I liked how it came out :D
> 
> I just love this AU


End file.
